


At The Movies

by Firelit_dreams



Series: Snapshots:: Summer Vacation [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's family decides to spend the summer at a campground and Adam expects to be friendless and miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Movies

"I should just call him and cancel," Adam mumbled as he sorted through the t-shirts in his closet for the one he wanted to wear.

"Why?" Neil asked. "You like him, he asked you out so obviously he likes you. Why would you cancel?"

Adam jumped and turned toward his brother. He had thought he was alone, last time he saw Neil he'd been down by the water. "What are you doing here?"

"My room too," Neil answered, flopping back onto his bed. "Don't avoid the question."

"I just should."

Neil sighed. "That isn't an answer."

"I don't want to talk about it," Adam tried. He really didn't. He also didn't truly believe Neil would just go away and leave him alone either.

"So you plan to do what?" Neil asked, sitting up to look at Adam. "Cancel tonight and spend the rest of the summer hiding from him?"

"Yes," Adam replied, collapsing back onto his own bed, wanting desperately to get away from Neil's intent gaze, but figuring that hiding in the bathroom would actually make him go away. "After last night, I don't think there's any other option."

"You were happy about everything last night. You haven't even seen him today, what could possibly have changed?"

"I did see him. Last night, I went out after everyone was sleeping and he found me on the beach. We talked for a while. He said I was cute."

"Still not getting the problem."

"HesaidIwascuteandIkissedhim," Adam said quickly and quietly, not looking at Neil.

Neil rolled his eyes. "Want to try that a little slower?"

"I kissed him."

Neil's eyes widened for a second before he spoke, "He was angry? Thought you were too pushy? Hit you?"

Adam sat up and looked at Neil in shock. "No! Of course not."

"Then what did he do?"

"I don't know."

"Adam," Neil said slowly. Adam could tell he was trying very hard to hold onto his patience. "How can you not know how he reacted?"

"I ran away."

Neil closed his eyes, and Adam could practically hear him mentally counting to regain control before he spoke. "You ran away? Seriously? If he hasn't called and canceled on you yet, go on the date. He must seriously be into you to put up with this shit."

Before Adam could respond Neil was off the bed and out the door.

~~**~~

Adam, once again, met Tommy outside the main building so they could walk into town together. They talked about a lot of nothing as Tommy led them to a small diner that Adam had seen when Tommy had shown him around down before. Tommy greeted a few people as the waitress showed them to their booth and took their drink orders.

"So what's good here?" Adam asked, examining the menu and wanting to keep the conversation on anything but what had happened last night.

"Everything's pretty good," Tommy answered. "Burgers are my favorite."

The waitress returned with their drinks and took their dinner orders. Adam continued to try to keep the conversation going on just about anything that crossed his mind so that last night couldn't possibly come up. He knew he was babbling at times but it still saved him the embarrassment of that discussion. When their food arrived they ate in silence for a several minutes before Tommy broke the silence.

"Are we going to talk about last night?"

Adam felt a blush creeping up his face. He really didn't want to discuss this. He was so sure Tommy must be angry about it; he'd fully expected a call canceling the date altogether this morning. Then letting Neil convince him to do this, it was all such a bad idea. "Do we have to?'

"You kissed me and then ran away," Tommy pointed out. "I think it deserves some attention."

Adam's blush got deeper if that was possible. "I—I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I just—"

"You shouldn't have ran away, no."

"I know kissing you like that was totally out of line and—" Adam's eyes widened as Tommy's words filtered through the embarrassment and panic. "What?"

"You shouldn't have run away," Tommy repeated. "The kiss was fine. Good even."

"You didn't—"Adam stammered, "I thought you'd be—you aren't angry?"

The side of Tommy's mouth quirked up in what Adam hoped was the beginning of a smile. Had he completely overreacted last night as Neil suggested? Was Tommy really not angry about it? Before Tommy could actually answer a group of, what were obviously kids Tommy knew, descended on the table, greeting Tommy and talking about summer plans. Tommy quickly made introductions, none of which Adam was likely to remember later since his mind was still stuck on the idea that Tommy may have actually been happy about him kissing him last night, and then Tommy told his friends that they had to go, they didn't want to be late for their movie.

~~**~~

They really had left the restaurant late and hadn't been able to talk much on the way to the theater, being more concerned with getting there on time. Tommy had mentioned it was one of his favorite horror movies. Adam hadn't seen it, he really wasn't all that into horror, which was why he'd been spending most of the movie so far sneaking glances at Tommy next to him. Occasionally he swore Tommy would look over at him, but turn back to the movie too fast for him to be sure.

Part of Adam wished they hadn't chosen a movie. He liked talking to Tommy, and they really couldn't do that here. Another part of him was glad they couldn't talk, or Tommy might want to go back to the conversation they were having at the diner and Adam really didn't want to talk about that anymore. Either way it was embarrassing, either Tommy was angry that he'd kissed him, or he'd run away from a good thing that made both of them happy. Either way he was an idiot.

He should probably at least pretend to be interested in the movie though. It was Tommy's favorite and he might actually want to talk about it later and at the moment he couldn't say what it was even about other than there was a lot of blood and violence. Problem was, what he really wanted to do was kiss Tommy again. He'd wanted to do that since they left the camp grounds…or if he was being totally honest he'd wanted to kiss him since he met him, but right now Tommy looked so intense and involved in what was happening on the screen that Adam couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Is something wrong?" Tommy whispered, his eyes now fixed on Adam. "Do you not like the movie?"

"I—No—I," Adam stammered, his voice low, and a blush creeping up his cheeks. He couldn't believe he'd been so engrossed in his thoughts that he'd stared long enough that Tommy had noticed. "It's just that I—Oh God, I swear I'm not a weird stalker or something!"

"Didn't think you were," Tommy answered and leaned toward the still stammering Adam and pressed his lips to his softly. His lips moved gently over Adam's, tentative. Adam jerked away, eyes wide. Tommy's hand closed over his wrist. "Don't run away again."

"N-No," Adam said quietly, eyes still wide. "I won't."

"Let's just watch the rest of the movie," Tommy whispered. "We'll talk after."

Tommy turned his attention back to the movie, but kept his grip on Adam's wrist. Adam briefly wondered if Tommy thought he really was going to run away again. But then his mind was just overwhelmed with the thought that Tommy had kissed him. Which was where his mind stayed throughout the rest of the movie, when it was over he sincerely hoped that Tommy wasn't one of those people who liked to talk about movies because he wasn't sure he could even tell him how it ended.

When the movie was over, they followed the rest of the movie goers out to the street. Adam keeping his eyes everywhere but on Tommy. Once again wanting to avoid the talk he knew Tommy wanted to have. Tommy glanced at the large clock in the box office window.

"Do you have to be back at a certain time?"

"No," Adam admitted, after dismissing the idea of lying to him so that they'd have to go back and he could avoid this conversation. He liked Tommy. A lot. He didn't want to cut the night short that badly. "I did promise to call after the movie and let them know how late I'd be though."

"Then let's get coffee before we go back," Tommy answered. "There's a payphone at the coffee shop."

They walked across the street to the small coffee shop. Tommy offered to get their drinks while Adam called home.

"Hey, Neil," Adam said as soon as he heard his brother's voice on the other end.

"You didn't run away again, did you?" Neil said. "Because really, he's going to dump your ass if you run every time he touches you."

"No, asshole. I promised Mom I'd call after the movie and let her know when I'd be home. Can you tell her we're getting coffee and then I'll be back."

"Fine. Just don't fuck it up." Neil answered and then hung up before Adam could respond.

He walked back into the main area of the restaurant and quickly spotted Tommy sliding into a small booth in the corner. He nervously made his way over and slid into the seat across from Tommy.

"We really have to talk about your need to bolt every time we kiss," Tommy said, sliding one of the cups of coffee across the table, lips quirking up into a small smile. "Do I kiss that badly or something?"

"What?" Adam blurted out in a rush to reassure Tommy, "No, of course not it's—I like it."

"Then why leave?"

"I just," Adam started and hesitated. He hated admitting it out loud to Tommy who he was sure had a lot more experience in this than he did but he finally decided to be honest. "This is all new to me."

"You've never kissed someone before?"

"I've never even been on a date before," Adam admitted quietly, eyes firmly fixed on his coffee.

Tommy nodded. "I'm new to this too," he admitted. "I've had girlfriends but I've never—not with a guy."

Adam's eyes flew up in surprise. He'd been sure Tommy had dated guys before. He seemed so confident. "Really?"

"Really," Tommy said, with a small smile. "We can figure it out together, but it needs to start with you not running away from me. If you aren't ready for anything more than talking or whatever fine but no more running."

Adam nodded his agreement. "I liked the kissing."

"Good so did I, so if we can agree not to freak out anymore, then there's no reason to stop," Tommy suggested finishing his coffee. "And we should really be getting back."


End file.
